Letters to a lonely Island
by Sealand the Boat Nation
Summary: Another ask a nation thing. I couldn't help it! This one's ask Sicily. This version of Sicily is mine. Hetalia is not mine. I will accept letters through PM and Reviews. Thanks ya!
1. Chapter 1

Caio, I guess… *sigh* Sicily here, I guess I'll do one of these letter thingys. I blame Fratello Feliciano. He was the one who begged me to do this. Vicenza also sided with him.

*Personality switch*  
Well, can't wait to hear from you! :)

* * *

**A.N. I decided to start one of these~ I will accept letters through PM and Review :)**

**A little info on MY Sicily;**

**Sicily**

**Age:14**

**Gender: Female  
**

**Human Name: Annabella Marielle (Mar-ee-ell) Vargas  
**

**Physical Description: Medium tan, long brown hair, brown eyes, Romano-style curl on the left side of her head (Italy's side), glasses.  
**

**Outfit: China-style top that's low cut on the chest, short black shorts, and long white boots  
**

**Personality Description: She is multi-personality disorder, so her personality tends to be different every few minutes. (I will make this apparent as she answers letters.) So sometimes she'll be all moody and ornery, and then she'll change to happy and cheerful, and then change to bored and tired, and then be extremely mad, etc.**

**Special info: She only wears tops with the color scheme of the Italian flag (Red white and green for those who don't know.)**

* * *

**That's about it! Send in those letters! :)**


	2. Missouri and Nyo Iceland

_Dear Sicily,___

_Ciao, my name is Missy Jones, other wise known as Missouri!__  
__Halló eins og heilbrigður, I'm Emila Steilsson, other wise know as the Nyotalia version of Iceland.___

_Both of us was wondering what it's like over there. I, Missouri, heard it was going to hot over there today and tomorrow. Also, Emila was wondering if your like your fratello Romano.___

_Sincerely,___

_Missouri and Nyo! Iceland._

Dear Missouri and Nyo! Iceland,  
Caio Missy and Emila! It's nice to meet you! ^v^  
It's nice over here, but it gets lonely being separated from my country and all. I get invaded a lot, but I know how to protect myself! Hmm. I don't know if I'm like Fratello Romano… Well at least this part of me isn't! ^v^

*Personality switch*  
Yeah, yeah. Screw introductions. You know who I am and that's all that matters.  
I like here. Being separated from the mainland means more alone time for me and less of my annoying fratellos and sorellas.  
I guess I'm kinda like fratello Romano, when he's not cowering in fear of France.

Fino alla prossima volta,

Sicily


	3. Missouri and Nyo Iceland 2

_Dear Sicily,__  
__That stinks, getting invaided. I, Missouri, don't have to deal with that... no wait, Illionis comes over to my house, California and Florida throw ornages at me and follow me around.__  
__I do, unlike Missouri, i have the Nordics and their Nyo! verison comeing over often, and Missouri visits me at least twice a month! Missouri will just barge in, hugging me, then trying to stalk Iceland! She can scare me though, if she doesn't find him, she'll get mad, and her being raised by Spain, she'll take out her knife bat, which is pretty awesome, and go outside whacking stuff with it. When she does find him though, she was also raised by France, so she gets a rape face, it's a scary thing to watch.___

_Sincerely.___

_Missouri and Nyo! Iceland_

Dear Missouri and Nyo!Iceland,  
*sigh* Getting invaded does stink. Fratello Romano and Fratello Veniziano don't even realize when they get invaded and when they notice, they scream and run. Their land gets taken anyways. I, on the other hand, learned to fight for my land. ITALIA FOREVER!  
Missouri, that doesn't really count as being invaded. Or should I call it an invasion when sorella Venice comes over. I've been through real invasions, and that's not it.  
Emila, yeah, you can call that invasion. Tell Iceland, Denmark, Norway, Finland, Sweden, and Sealand that I say caio.  
Hehe…I know all too well what being invaded by France feels like…. I hate it. Being invaded by Russia wasn't too bad…. Haha!

Fino alla prossima volta,

Sicily- Annabella Vargas


End file.
